sednafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dream pop
El Dream pop es un género musical descendiente del alternative rock y el pop rock, pero con un estilo más suave, atmosférico y ensoñador. Es de la familia del rock alternativo / indie rock y se caracteriza por guitarras que utilizan pedales de efectos con eco, en especial el delay y el chorus (este es el caso de los que siguen el estilo Cocteau Twins), o también sin efectos pero con sonidos suaves casi carentes de distorsiones o ruidos abrasivos y con un ambiente melancólico y triste como en el caso de Galaxie 500, Luna o Ultra Vivid Scene, y por último guitarras acústicas con un sonido ensoñador y ritmo lento como en el caso de Mazzy Star o Belly. Sintetizadores densos, bajos monótonos al estilo indie, en el primer Dream Pop se presentaba por lo común baterías programadas, pero luego aparecieron bateristas reales donde ejecutan un ritmo pausado y lento al estilo del Britpop. Las voces por lo común son suaves y respirables y el ambiente lánguido de su música. Las portadas de los discos en su mayoría reflejan el arte minimalista, donde es muy raro que aparezcan las caras de los artistas ejecutantes y muchas veces reflejan motivos que tienen que ver con cosas propias que uno ve en sus sueños o también cosas que tienen que ver con la naturaleza. Nace en 1982 con el disco Garlands del grupo escocés Cocteau Twins y el nombre del género deriva de Alex Ayuli del grupo A.R.Kane que llamó así a su música ensoñadora. Cabe destacar también el colectivo This Mortal Coil, que bajo la mano del fundador del sello 4AD, Ivo Watts-Russell, juntó a las principales estrellas de la escena Dream Pop de los 1980s en el Reino Unido. El pico del género fue primero de 1989 a 1992 y luego, a comienzos del nuevo siglo cuando Coldplay empezó a utilizarlo en sus discos. En la actualidad sus máximos exponentes son Elbow, Luna, Cranes y Stina Nordenstam. Parte del género fueron a parte de los Cocteau Twins; Mazzy Star, Belly, The Chameleons UK, Drugstore, Sugar Plant y Azure Ray. Su popularidad tanto en el ambiente del rock como en la escena alternativa es mediano. Sus discos más populares son "Treasure" (1984) y "Heaven or las Vegas" (1990) de los Cocteau Twins, "So tonight that I might see" (1993) de Mazzy Star, "Floating into the night" (1989) de Julee Cruise y "Star" (1993) de Belly. En finales de la década del 2000 el género, al igual que otros de la rama indie tiende a decaer, y bandas emblemáticas empiezan a desaparecer, desbordado por ritmos más enérgicos como el post-punk revival, el emo-pop, o los nuevos aires del electro-pop que intentan rememorar los ochenta, pero con la música electrónica propia del siglo XXI. Bandas como (que mezcla también otros géneros en su música), Elbow, Robin Guthrie (ex-guitarrista de la banda líder del Dream Pop, Cocteau Twins), Cranes, School of Seven Bells, Lisa Germano, Speck Mountain y algunos toques de Au Revoir Simone, Beach House, Flaming Lips, Mercury Rev, My Brightest Diamond, Silversun Pickups e incluso la actriz Scarlett Johansson en su primer disco, le siguen dando vida al género, con una aparente recambio de bandas nuevas que todavía no explotaron comercialmente, como si lo hicieron otras, hace algunos años atrás. El crecimiento más destacado en la década del 2010 es el de Beach House que ya viene sumando interesantes discos y con Teen Dream están alcanzando una fama similar a la que tuvo Cocteau Twins. El Dream Pop es una música que es casi propiedad de la juventud de la clase media inglesa, sus formas suaves, etéreas, celestiales, hacen que otros seguidores de diversos géneros no lo tomen como parte del rock, pero a la vez ese sonido amigable consigue bastante aceptación y es por ello que hace que el género se retroalimente y consiga mantenerse con vida. También tiene mucho que ver la muy fuerte influencia que ha dejado la interesante y compleja música de los Cocteau Twins para diversas bandas que es otro motivo que le dan existencia al Dream Pop. Categoría:Géneros de música pop Categoría:Géneros musicales de los años 1980 Categoría:Géneros de música alternativa Categoría:Subgéneros del rock af:Droompop be:Дрым-поп de:Dream Pop en:Dream pop it:Dream pop pl:Dream pop pt:Dream pop ru:Дрим-поп sv:Dream pop th:ดรีมป็อป